Hello Beautiful
by mandababe10
Summary: Now he sat all alone, thinking about how he screwed up. All he could do was picture her beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes, and write songs about her. And he wondered if he would ever get another chance.


**AN: This takes place when Miley and the gang are about 21 years old. I'm warning you…it's a sad Niley. I'm thinking about making this into a series, so if you want that, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM, the Jonas Brothers [oh how I wish I could have Kevin or "Hello Beautiful". If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.**

**Enjoy the story!**

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_And I've been missing you_

_It's true _

Nick Jonas sat in his hotel room, guitar in hand, trying to write a song. A song that had nothing to do with girls. A song that had that had nothing to do with _her_.

And he was failing miserably.

All he could think about was her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her body, her gentle character, her feisty personality…just her. He was so in love with her. She was everything he could have ever wanted in a girl. She was his dream girl. And the amazing thing was, she loved him back.

Or, she did. Until he screwed it all up.

He winced, thinking about that fateful night three years ago, when he had been stupid enough to cheat.

"_Oliver! That was COLD!" 18-year old Miley Stewart yelled at her best guy friend after he dropped ice down the back of her shirt._

"_Well…you were the one who was complaining about how hot it is outside" he replied as they opened the door to her house. _

"_Shut up," was her quick comeback. "It's too bad Lilly couldn't come with us. She would have had so much fun."_

"_Yeah, she would have," Oliver replied. "I'm shocked she chose homework over the beach, though. Especially when she would have gotten the chance to surf."_

"_Yeah. But oh well. Let me go up and change clothes right quick and then we can go to the nice, indoor, air conditioned mall," Miley said as she walked up the stairs._

"_Ok. But try not to take too long, k? I really want to get some new shoes."_

"_Alright. I'll be back down in five minutes." And with that, Miley disappeared around the corner and headed towards her room. _

_When she got there, her door was closed. 'Hmm…that's weird. I don't remember closing it. Oh well. Maybe Jackson or Daddy did it.' Just as she was about to open it, her hand froze on the handle. She heard noises…very, uh, passionate noises, coming from the other side._

'_What the heck?' She thought. And then she opened the door. And the sight that she saw shocked, angered, upset, and killed her. _

_There, on her bed, making out with her supposed best friend, was her boyfriend, and the love of her life, Nick Jonas. _

_Miley couldn't do anything but stare at them. Thoughts ran amuck in her mind as she tried to process what was happening. She watched as Nick and Lilly jumped apart, and Nick started walking towards her._

"_Miles, please…it didn't mean…" Nick started._

"_Save it Nick," she spat at him before turning around and running back down the stairs and into the living room where Oliver was waiting._

"_Hey Miles, I thought you were going to chan…" He stopped when he saw Nick and Lilly following Miley down the stairs, both with wrinkled clothes, messed up hair, and guilty looks on their faces._

"_Let's go, Oliver," Miley said, brushing past him and walking out the door._

_All Oliver could do was look at them. He couldn't believe either one of them would hurt Miley like they did. "Don't come near her ever again," he told them with as much hate as he could muster. _

And that was the last time Nick saw Miley. Sure, he had tried to call, tried to apologize. But she never answered her phone. She eventually changed her number, so he had no way of getting in contact with her at all.

He had talked to Lilly once after that fateful afternoon. He had no clue where she was or anything now. All he knew was that she had pretty much wanted nothing to do with him after that day.

So now he sat alone, thinking about how he screwed up. All he could do was picture her beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes, and write songs about her.

And he wondered if he would ever get another chance.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_


End file.
